My Brother, My Enemy
by Aly130
Summary: "You both think you are safe, because your life seems perfect. But I am here, watching you two, planning to get my revenge." Canon, Post Breaking Dawn, rated T for character death, violence. *Discontinued*
1. Friend's Warning

**_My Brother, My Enemy_**

Okay, this is my new story. I should be focusing on "Behind These Hazel Eyes", but I just got this idea and it won't leave me until I write it down. So that's what I do. Honestly, the idea for this story came only because I love the name Robbie.

The story will have from 3 to 10 chapters, it depends how much Jasper wants me to write. It'll be only from Jasper's POV, I think, but maybe a chapter will be told from Rosalie's or Bella's.

It's the first time for me to write in present tense, so I hope that's okay, too.

The story is almost all canon, Post Breaking Dawn. I said almost all canon, because there will be something different compared to the books, but I don't think it makes it AU. Just slightly.

Thank you to** .Pins.x **for beta'ing!

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I most definitely don't own Twilight. However, I do own the plot of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Friend's Warning<strong>

Four years. That's how much has passed since Renesmee was born. All that time, our life has been a constant paradise. The emotions in the house are all positive and what's the most important; my Alice is happy. There is no one to threaten us and no one is sad; so all that's left to do is enjoy our endless lives. I really like it, and I'm grateful to Edward for bringing Bella and Nessie into our family. Sometimes I can't understand how we managed to live without them. And here I am, lying on the bed with my beautiful wife, enjoying the peaceful climate.

That is, until she shifts in my arms and looks up at me, her eyebrows furrowed and her emotions changing slightly.

She sighs and then says, "Jazz, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, darlin'?" I ask, sitting up.

Her big, innocent eyes bore into mine as she sits up as well and takes my hand in hers. "Promise you won't be mad at me?"

I smile, not understanding where this is going. "Yes, I promise. Now tell me," I command softly.

She sighs again and stares at our hands. "I've been having these visions for a while. It's always the same only it gets clearer and clearer. Now I know it definitely will be happening."

I cup her cheek with my hands. "What is it about?" I can feel she is concerned, and, even though I don't know what the vision is about, it makes me uncomfortable.

She bites her lip. "At first I see the Volturi, and then it mostly focuses on this vampire. He's in the woods, it seems vaguely familiar, but I can't identify the place. I see him feeding on a human." We both wince at that.

I raise a brow. It doesn't make sense why she would see that. "What does the man look like?" My voice is serious.

"At first I couldn't see him, but now I can pretty much tell you every detail. He is tall, as tall as you and his hair is pale blond. His eyes have this shining in them, they make me feel weird. I don't recognize him."

I search through my memories. Who do I know that is tall, with pale blond hair and shining in his eyes? Peter has pale blond hair, but he is smaller than me. I can't think of anyone with such a physical appearance.

I glance down at Alice and I blurt out two questions at once. "Have you told anyone about it? Does Edward know?"

She smiles at me. "No and no. I didn't find it relevant and I don't know if you noticed, but lately, Edward has been too busy with his wife and child to be around much."

"Do you see anything else about this man? Maybe his intentions?" She closes her eyes and searches into the future, but when she opens them, I already know the answer.

"No. Only this vision. But I think we shouldn't worry; I don't see us being in danger."

I look at her for a moment, and then I nod slowly. "I suppose you're right. We should tell Carlisle, though. Just so he knows what's going on." I sit up and take her with myself as well, but before we have a chance to leave the room, my phone rings.

I quickly pick up, only to see Peter's name on the screen.

"Hey, Pete."

There is some noise in the background; I hear Charlotte's voice, then Peter talks into the phone. "Major, I need you to tell me something. Has Alice had any strange visions these days?" He speaks hurriedly, like he's in a rush, and I look at Alice questioningly, wondering if I should tell my friend about what she has seen. She nods her head once.

"Yes, she's seen this man in the woods, killing a human. It doesn't seem relevant, though; I don't even know why she sees him."

Peter takes in a shaky breath and there is shuffling again. "Jasper," – he uses my name, which means something serious is going on, but it's the tone in his voice that worries me – "Listen to me, I've had this feeling for a few days now that we are all in great danger, I think you and the Cullens need to…" He abruptly stops speaking, then there is a loud crash, and I hear voices yelling and shrieking mixing with loud noise, it somehow sounds like someone is fighting. As I think about that, I start frantically calling out to my best friend.

"Pete? Peter, are you there? Peter!"

Silence. All I get is silence. No more voices or noise, everything is just… quiet. I feel like I'm talking to myself. I am about to end the call, when a voice speaks in the phone.

"Hello, Jasper."

The voice doesn't say anything else, but I recognize it instantly.

The phone falls out of my hand and I stand there, frozen, unable to move or to even think straight.

"Robbie..." I whisper, staring ahead of me, the memories assaulting my mind.

* * *

><p>So... Right. Did you like it? Or you didn't like it? Leave a review to let me know if it's worth continuing this.<p> 


	2. All We Can Do Is Wait

Howdy! Here is the second chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to the Favorites/Alerts. It means a lot.

**Disclaimer: **If it was mine I wouldn't be writing this.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>All We Can Do Is Wait<strong>

Alice calls my name; she asks me what's wrong, but I can't give her an answer. Only one word keeps echoing through my head.

_Impossible._

My years with Maria play in my mind like a film, and before I know it, I reach out to the phone and dial Peter's number. He doesn't answer it; all I get is this beeping sound, and I almost rip the cell phone to pieces. While a part of me is panicked, another part of me is beyond angry. Alice doesn't understand anything, but I don't pay attention to her. I run down into the living room and call out to every member of the family. Luckily, they are all home, including Edward, Bella and Nessie. Alice is standing right behind me, confused, and they all surround me within a matter of seconds. Even though they all get a feeling of unease from my pissed off expression, Edward is the most confused; I imagine it is because of the chaos in my head.

I close my eyes and force myself to calm down. Then I glance at my family and, before I start speaking, I feel Alice taking my hand in hers.

"Something's happened to Peter and Charlotte," I say, and I feel the same emotions coming from everyone: curiosity and concern. "I don't know what, but I certainly know why and who caused it."

I take a breath and continue. "His name is Robbie; he's Peter's biological brother. He was changed around the time Peter was. They were the only ones I could call friends from my time with Maria. We had each others' backs in fight and with handling the newborns, and we talked a lot. I don't know how he knew, but Robbie told Peter and me that Charlotte was Peter's mate. Then, five years after Pete and Char ran off, they came back for me. But…"

Their emotions shift into disbelief because they already know what I'm about to say.

"We left Robbie there. It was my idea. After Peter and Charlotte were gone, I noticed that Robbie was changing. Before, he didn't feel anything for Maria behind his actions. But after they left, he truly started to love her. I thought that maybe he would've wanted to come with us, away from the battles, but in the end he would've wanted to go back. So we left him there, on his own, even though we had once promised that we wouldn't abandon each other." I direct my eyes to Alice. "He's the one you saw," I tell her.

Her gaze burns into my own. "Why didn't you tell me?" she breaths.

I press my lips into a firm line. "I'd sworn to myself that I'd never mention him again unless it was absolutely necessary."

She nods, and nobody speaks for moments.

Emmett is the one to break the silence.

"So what you're saying is that he wants revenge?"

I nod my head.

"What can we do?" Rosalie questions, her voice and eyes hard.

I think for a moment. "For now, all we can do is wait. Unless… Alice?" I call out to my wife, but she seems so lost in thought that I doubt she hears me. She snaps out of it and our eyes lock for a moment. I can see and feel the guilt she's feeling.

"Jazz... in my vision... with the vampire in the woods... it's in Calgary. I'm sorry." I understand why she feels guilty. She thinks she should've known it was in Calgary, right were Peter and Charlotte live, and she should've warned them.

I put my arms around her and hug her tightly. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have identified a forest."

I want to say more, but the phone rings, cutting me off. Carlisle picks it up and sets it on speaker.

"Could you all come out in the back yard? I don't want to invade your home," Robbie says, and when the line goes dead, they all look at me.

I suddenly feel scared because we don't have a plan, and even though he is outnumbered, I know he won't leave without a fight. I'd known he was coming, but now that he is here, I don't know what to do.

I choose to do what he said. I don't want mess up the house, and if we're outside, the girls can run away easily in the case of a fight.

"Let's go," I mutter under my breath, taking Alice's hand and heading out.

We try get as far away from the house as possible, close to the woods, and once we're settled, I make sure to hide Alice behind my back, knowing she's terrified. I am, too, even though I try not to show it. I'm afraid of the possibility of anyone getting hurt.

The whole family feels the same: overwhelmed, worried, afraid — all of them fearing the worst.

I briefly notice Bella whispering something to Jacob, and then we hear footsteps. I smell his scent before he comes into my view.

I gasp at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Robbie

Howdy! Here I am with the third chapter.

Sorry it took so long, I'm just having a bit of a writers block right now.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own. Only Robbie.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie<strong>

"Robbie..." I breath out, my voice barely audible. He looks so different. Of course, physically, he looks the way I remembered him, but his emotions and the look in his eyes, it's like, in a way, he's grown up. In our years with Maria, I always saw him as a kid, just a boy but now it seems he's been through more than I can imagine.

He is smirking.

I look into his crimson eyes. "What've you done to Peter?"

"Such a long time since we've seen each other, and yet you're only concerned about Peter. It shows how real our _friendship_ was." He spits the word and glares at me.

For a moment I forget about the family and I focus only on him, until Alice grips my hand tightly.

Robbie smirks again. "Oh, I see you've found yourself a mate."

I close my eyes, in an attempt to control my rising anger. "Robbie, what do you want?"

He stares at me in disbelief. "What I want? What I want? I want you to suffer for what you did. I want your family to know who you really are. I want you to know how I felt when you killed my mate."

I open my mouth to say something, but faster than any of us can predict, each one of us is held in place by two men, and in my case, three. Everyone is angry and ready to attack, but I try to keep them as calm as possible while struggling to control my own emotions as well. I lock eyes with Alice, instantly missing the physical connection with her.

I turn my attention to Robbie, but he isn't looking at me. He's darting his eyes between Alice and Renesmee. I let out a growl the same time Edward does.

He ignores us.

"She wasn't even your mate!" I say forcefully, trying to get his attention.

His expression remains neutral, showing no emotion, but I can feel his anger.

"And how do youknow that, _brother_?" he asks, emphasizing the last word.

"She was human," I mutter absently and I hear someone gasp, but I don't care. My attention is fully on Robbie.

His face twists and the pain he feels hits me, almost knocking me over.

"And what if she was human? Who said a vampire's mate can't be a human? Take as an example your brother, Edward." He looks at Edward, then at me again. "I loved her even before you changed me!"

His red orbs bore into mine and I suddenly feel exhausted, if that's possible for a vampire. I can't believe that, after all these years, Robbie still thinks she was his mate. Me killing his human wife, Caroline was the reason why Robbie hated me while he was a newborn, but I thought he had forgiven me for that while we were with Maria. It seems that I was wrong.

When I speak, my voice sounds tired. "Because I didn't feel it. If she was your mate, I would have felt the bond I feel from real mates. But I didn't."

He chuckles humorlessly, his expression disbelieving once again. "Are you really giving me this?" he asks sarcastically, but doesn't let me answer, his voice an octave higher. "Of course you didn't feel. Humans don't have those kind of bonds." He says it as if it is obvious, and it probably should be, but right now, I don't care about that.

I sigh. "Yes, you're right, but if she really was who you think she was, you wouldn't have been-"

"She was pregnant, damn it!" he snaps, cutting me off and I let my mouth hang open as I gape at him.

_She couldn't have been pregnant, _I think desperately. _It's just not possible._

As I try without success to wrap my mind around his words, he collapses on the ground, looks down at his hands and starts whispering.

"Well, I'm not sure she was, but she was going to be. We were planning to live happily together and have around five kids or more. " The love that radiates off him can be felt even in his voice, and I start feeling guilty.

"She was so happy at the thought of having a child of her own, with me being the father. It was her dream." It's as if he's talking to himself, but then he looks up at me and I can almost hear him thinking about revenge. "Of course, my bastard brother had to make you come over to our house, change me and kill her. You destroyed my life. No, you destroyed _me._ You and Peter made me suffer even more when you left me there. Those actions show how sadistic you two really are. The night you left, the night you broke your promise, you destroyed everything there was left of Robbie Adams and I was replaced by a robot, who, ever since then has thought of nothing but revenge."

If until now I was scared, in this moment I feel absolutely terrified, because from the resolve for vegeance I see in Robbie's eyes, I know there is nothing I can do to protect my family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to tell me what you thought.


	4. Surprise

Howdy!

It's surprising getting an update from me, I know and I'm sorry for that. The last two months have been like hell for me in RL and I've been having this terrible Writer's Block. But now, I'm done with everything in RL, so it seems that for the next three months I'll have all the time in the world to write, make banners, beta for people and do many things.

That meaning that you should get the next chapter and an update for Behind These Hazel Eyes pretty soon.

**Warning: **Some minor course language in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nobody, except Robbie.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

"You leave him alone!" My wife shriekes from behind me, and struggles in vain against the men holding her. I don't need my gift to know how angry she is. "Don't you dare make him feel guilty!"

"Alice-" I say, my voice softer than intended, but she ignores me.

"He may have made mistakes in his life, but don't you dare blame him for the death of your wife! He couldn't have possibly-"

"Alice, _shut the hell up!_" My voice is harsh and a octave higher, which makes everyone in the family stare at me. It's the first time I speak this way to her, but I don't care, because the anger and fear I feel feeds off hers and off the others'.

Robbie smirks again, his eyes lingering on Alice's body a little longer than necessary, and in that moment there isn't a thing I want more than to beat his ass up for just looking at her.

When he looks at me, his smirk grows into a wicked grin. I guess that's because my feelings are written all over my face.

"Oh, so you're very protective of her. If me only looking at her gets this reaction out of you, I wonder how you would feel if I did something... else." This time I growl, and it takes me all the control I have not to lunge at him.

That until I hear a childish, very familiar voice.

"Can we get this over with? I'm bored."

_It can't be._

I get the exact same emotion I feel from the rest of the family. Confusion. Except Edward. The only thing he feels is guilt.

_You knew! You bastard! Why didn't you fucking tell me?_

I continue to yell obscenities at him in my thoughts, and when I look at him, he only mouths 'I'm sorry'.

The twins step out of the woods, and Jane walks up to Robbie, giving a kiss on his lips.

He smiles at her and whispers, "As you wish, my love."

_What. The. Fuck?_

Then he speaks louder, looking at the unknown vampires holding me and the family in place. "You know what to do." He winks at me, then turns around and walks away with Jane, but I don't fail to notice that Alec doesn't go with them. He steps to where Robbie stood and smirks, studying me.

For a moment, I feel sick.

The world start spinning, and after I take one last look at my family, darkness takes over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Really short chapter, sorry for that, I just needed to end it here.

And now you're probably thinking, 'Why the hell would Jane and Alec help Robbie?'. I can't tell you right now, but you'll get the answers to all of your questions, I promise.


	5. That's It

I'm leaving the fandom. While I was away, in the vacation, I've grown to love something (or someone) else, and I just don't like Twilight that much anymore (I almost hate it). I don't think I would ever be able to write again, or make graphics for the Twilight Fandom. I'm not sure if I'm even going to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2.

You can still find me on Twitter and Facebook, if you want to know what is my new passion. I'm not going to delete this blog, but you won't hear from me again.

I'm sorry.


End file.
